Well Jumper
by bankotsusango
Summary: Yuri and Kagome are cousins. Kagome finished her mission and was going home. The well sent her to Yuri and Kail instead of modern day Japan! She accompanies them to Egypt where a set of heterogeneous eyes capture her and possibly more.
1. New Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or Inuyasha.**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048, thanks Angel for introducing me to Red River, I love it!**

**AN II: I couldn't bare to allow Rusafa to be dead, so he is alive in my fic.**

* * *

A pained groan escaped Kagome Higurashi's lips. She shouldn't have hit ground. She had jumped into the well for kamis' sake! They had defeated Naraku, made the wish on the jewel, saved the furture, and ultimately the world! Was this her reward? Was this her reward for saving all of creation? Well if it was, she didn't ask to be rewarded, she didn't want to be rewarded.

She sat up slowly, feeling for any resitant muscles or bones. All she could remember was finishing her mission, jumping into the well, and noticing the well's light was not blue. That's it! She realized then that the well had taken her to... wherever she was. The light had been pink not the usual blue.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice said.

Kagome jumped and swung around to find the source of the voice. When her eyes landed on the girl, she almost went to peices with relief.

"Yuri!" she said.

Kagome was relieved. Yuri was there, her cousin. She had went missing a while before. But wherever they were, she had found her and hopefully together they could find a way to get home.

"Kagome! How did you get here?" Yuri asked, rushing over to her cousin.

"All I remember is going into a well, then a strange light, and waking up here. Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"You are in my new home. Hattusa, the capital of the Hittite Empire in Anatolia. I am it's Queen." Yuri informed her.

Kagomes' eyes went as big as saucers and swung around to get a look around herself. She could feel the dry heat of desert winds as it blew against her skin. But the architecture around her and the way her cousin was dressed had her thinking it wasn't the twenty-first century.

"Yuri, you said Hittite Empire, what year is it? Better yet who is on the throne?" Kagome asked, her voice soft but strained.

"My husband, Emporer Kail Mursili II." Yuri answered, knowing what was coming.

Yuri, herself, had been in a similar position as her little cousin just years before. Kagome swallowed thickly, then took a very deep breath. She nodded to Yuri and placed a pained smile on her face.

"Kagome are you alright?" she asked her.

"Yuri, I'm in around about the fourteenth century. That is farther back than I have ever went and I am in a different country. I'm not ok." Kagome said.

"Farther back? What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"You're not the only time traveler in our family. I jumped back and forth between Fuedal Japan and modern day for a year now. I finished my mission there and was going home, when the well went insane and dropped me here." Kagome explained, not going into full detail.

"Wow. That is... wow. We are going to have a lot to talk about." Yuri commented.

"Yeah, I'm stuck here, aren't I?" Kagome said lowly, fiddling with a chain on her neck.

"Pretty much. But atleast you have me. I won't let anything happen to you. Kail and I will protect you. Come on, you need to meet Kail." Yuri said and grabbed her hand.

Emporer Kail had expected to see his wife enter their chambers by herself not with a girl that dressed like she was a common streetwalker or looking similar to Yuri. They were to leave for Egypt in a few minutes and Yuri had up and disappeared only to return with a girl.

"Yuri, who is this?" he asked, before she even got a chance to say anything.

"This is my little cousin, Kagome. She just arrived here from my time and she is stuck here." Yuri explained.

Kagome had then said something aloud in the same language Yuri had been speaking when he had first met her. It hit him, she had no clue to what they were saying.

"I see. How did she get here?" he said.

"A well. She is a time traveler..." she told him, telling him everything that Kagome had already told her.

Kail listened quietly and when she was through, he nodded. He then motioned Yuri over to him and asked her what they were to do about the language barrier. Yuri suggested that he kiss her. It had worked for her when they met. He did not want to do it. Even with Yuri telling him to, it was almost like betraying her. He wouldn't do it!

"We will postpone our venture to Egypt for a few hours. She needs to be cleaned up, dressed properly, and fed. We will bring her with us when we leave." he said, "Yuri call your handmaids and help her prepare for the journey." he said and left the room to see about their baby before she shoved him at her.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri, I will be a burden. I can't speak the language." Kagome apologized.

"Kagome, you will have to come with us. We will be leaving in a few hours, it is just safer for you to. I won't elaborate but just believe me." Yuri said and several young women came rushing through the door.

It was almost the last day of their trip to Egypt when Kagome asked Yuri where they were going and why. Kagome felt so embarrassed. She was going to a wedding and she didn't know the couple or have a gift for them. It was like she was crashing the most important even and it was made worse for her when Yuri explained that it was one of the pharoahs' sister that was getting married to one of their generals; Rusafa and Nefert were their names. An unity between the lands.

By time they arrived in Egypt, Kagome had decided not to say a word to anyone. It was just better that way, so she wouldn't embarrass herself, Yuri, Kail, or whoever she was trying to speak to. She even told Yuri so and Yuri laughed lightly, telling Kail what she had said. He looked at her thoughtfully.

As they were escorted in with the other guests, Kagome became increasingly nervous and as the line continued to shorten the nervousness began to bare down on her. She kept her head down as she walked beside Kail and Yuri, the last thing she needed was for anyone to notice how pale she was. She felt Yuri tug on her hand and brought her head up to look in front of her and saw a man sitting on the throne.

She almost blushed when he looked her straight in the eyes. Every noise ceased in her ears, all she could hear was the loud crashing of her heartbeat. She took note of every feature. He was blonde; that was strange to her since he was Egyptian, and he had two different colored eyes; one was gold and the other sepia.

A tug on her arm had her thoughts rushing back under wraps and she looked to see Yuri and Kail giving him a bow and she quickly did the same. But before her eyes were parallel to the floor she shifted her gaze back to his face and saw a smug smirk on his, he had noticed her gaping at him. She sent him a glare that could have chilled the whole desert and his smirk turned into an accepting smile. She had unwittingly challenged him.

Night had come to Egypt and Kagome was restless. She missed her family, her friends, the fuedal era, and even the rush of her powers coming to her beck and call. It had only been a week since she had landed in the gardens of Yuris' palace and in just that week she had become so very homesick. She needed to clear her head and possibly feel some semblance of her once life. She needed to feel the pump of adrenaline rushing through her veins. Needing to wear herself out so she could sleep; Kagome did the one thing that could strain her muscles, to burn the energy, she went for a walk.

When she had been shown to her rooms the servant had taken her passed the gardens and they had caught her attention immediately. They were lush and green, the flowers vibrant and fragrant, and in the midst of the garden was a fountain. It was all strange to her since it was a desert but who was she to judge.

She walked slowly through the garden, taking in the beauty of a rare delight in the swathing heat of the desert. A gentle breeze blew changing her mind about swathing heat to chilly zephyr. The temperature changed so dramatically there and she decided that she preferred the night time, so much cooler and calmer.

A sloshing sound caught her attention and Kagome went in search of it. She found in a hidden corner of the garden, right under the balcony of her room, was a well. A servent was drawing water from it and then disappeared with the bucket. A sudden wash of memories cascading on her and she went to peer into the well. It was very similar to the one she had always used to jump time. It almost even felt the same. Strange.

She leaned against the well to let herself fall into her memories as she stared into the watery bottom. So caught up in her thoughts she never noticed that she wasn't alone until a robe was being enclosed around her shoulders. She jumped at the sudden contact and spun around to see who was with her. She had expected it to be Yuri or even possibly Kail but not him!

Surprise was evident in her eyes but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing it on her face. Instead Kagome nodded her acceptance of the robe and averted her eyes to the ground. He apparently didn't like that and had placed his thumb and forefinger beneath her chin to bring her gaze back to his. Her eyes widened at this and locked onto him. He smiled then, it was warm and happy, not like the one she had seen earlier.

He then spoke. She had no idea what he was saying but she liked his voice. It was silky and warm, a shiver had ran down her spine when he spoke. She couldn't understand a word he was saying but she did understand his body language as he was drawing nearer to her, leaning in to her, his eyes focused on her own. He was going to kiss her!

Just as Kagome was going to pull away, Ramses slammed his mouth on to hers. A sudden jolt shot up her spine and she fell into him. Her blood heated instantly as he worked his mouth on hers, caressing her lips with his tongue as he sought enterance to her mouth. His hands roamed over her shoulders, down her arms and sides; one coming to rest on her left hip and the other on the small of her back. Ramses pulled her against him, intent on ravishing her, to draw out the fire he had seen inside of her earlier that day.

Never in her life had she been kissed like that. Sure she had been kissed by Inuyasha a couple of times but it had never felt like that. She had loved Inuyasha and she never felt this spark that she was feeling as Ramses kissed her. A fire had been ignited within her veins that had never been there before and she liked it. The way her lungs burned from lack of oxygen added to the burning and electricity under her skin. At the last second as black spots danced in front of her eyes, Kagome jerked away and heaved in air.

"Wow!" she breathed out.

She leaned against him to regain her strength, panting heavily. She closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. What was happening to her? When had she sunk so low? Not that he wasn't gorgeous and he seemed to be a good person but when had she allowed herself to feel want after a kiss?

"I thought you couldn't speak my language."

Kagome froze. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She understood him! How did she understand him? She didn't before he kissed her but now after h... Her thoughts halted. He kissed her and she could could understand. Before he kissed her she didn't understand. What was going on?

"I.. I don't know. I couldn't before but now I can." she explained.

What has happened to her? What was going on? All she could conclude was that it must have been him. One minute she couldn't understand a word he was saying, then he kissed her, and the next minute she could understand him and speak his language.

Kagome looked at him and then took off. She had to find Yuri and see if she knew what was going on.

She ran all the way to Yuri and Kail's chambers. As soon as the doors came into sight her legs increased their speed and she crashed through the doors with a loud,...

_**"Yuri!"**_

She tripped over her dress and flipped head over heels and landed uncerimonously at Kail's feet. He stared down at her with confusion and suprise evident on his face. Kagome jumped up, looking around for Yuri, as if nothing had happened. As soon as she saw Yuri she pounced on her.

"Yuri! What has happened to me?" Kagome said with a little panic.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked, trying to pull herself from Kagome's grip.

"Why can I suddenly speak the language? I can suddenly speak the same language as Kail and Ramses." She said.

"Ok, slow down. When did this occur?" Yuri asked her calmly.

Kagome sat down and thought it all through before she said anything.

"I have a suspicion but it is crazy. Ok, so I was in the garden looking around and then I saw a servent getting water from a well in the corner of the garden. When she disappeared I went to it and peered into it. Then Ramses showed up and he was talking to me." she said and stopped to take a breath.

"Ok, and did you understand him then?" Kail asked.

"No, I didn't. Then he got this look in his eyes and well, one thing led to another, and I can speak the language." Kagome finished, skirting around the kiss.

"One thing led to another?" Kail asked.

"Oooooh! Awww, Ramses kissed you! That is why you can speak the language. He kissed you... oooh, did you like it?" Yuri squealed.

"Yes, she liked it."

Yuri saw Kagome's face ignite to a fire red. She almost laughed but instead choked it down and looked at her friend leaning against the doorway. She smiled at him as he looked right through her to her cousin. Finally! Even Kail had seen it and smiled.

"I.. I... um. hawh." was all Kagome could articulate out.

Ramses walked up to her and offered her his hand and she just looked at it. She really didn't want to know if there was another ability that would come over her if she touched him. She already could speak his language just from a kiss; what would happen if she held his hand? Before she could think anymore, Yuri had shoved her right out of her seat and into his arms.

Kagomes' face had brightened to an extreme shade of red and then she was glaring at Yuri, who was smiling hugely at her.

_"What are you doing?"_ Kagome mouthed at her.

_"Helping you insure your future!"_ Yuri mouthed back.

Kagome gave her a deadpan look which was quickly replaced by an even redder face, as a hand was low and a little to far to the back left on her right hip. She squeaked and resisted the urge to slap the hell out him, she didn't want to end up in prison, embarrass her cousin, or possibly give him more incentive to pursue her. If that was what he was doing.

"Ramses, you are about to get slapped." Yuri pointed out to Kagome's twitching hand.

He looked at her hand and smiled. She was really holding herself back and he smirked. What would it take to get her to show that same fire he had seen earlier? He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. Kagome gasped loudly and her hand went flying right for him.

Yuri and Kail watched in panic. She was going to get herself killed! Just before her hand met his face, her wrist was grasped firmly in his hand. She was glaring fiery daggers at him while he was smirking. That was all it took, a dirty innuendo. He was going to have fun with her, she would be good to tease. He liked the fire she held and would like to see it more often than he already did.

Kagome was glaring daggers at him. She knew it had to be his two-toned eyes that were causing her to be a sucker. She knew that if this had been Inuyasha, he would be eating dirt. If it had been Miroku, he would be unconcious with a large knot on his head and a red handprint on his face. If it had been Hojo, she would have been running the other way. But it wasn't. It was Ramses, Pharaoh of Egypt, and her flirty tormentor. The man was enjoying getting under her skin.

A loud clearing of a throat brought both of their's attention to the other occupants of the room. Yuri was looking at them with a look that said, "well go on already" while Kail was making a shooing motion.

"Please take your sexual tension away from our room. We don't need you taking over our bed." Yuri said just to get them out.

Kagome covered her ears and shrieked. Red face, she stormed out of the room, determined to put a little space between herself and the earnst while King, who was following right behind her.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm, just the beginning. There will be another chapter. Characters may be a little off, I'm still new to the Red River verse.**


	2. Unexpected Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or Inuyasha.**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048, thanks Angel for introducing me to Red River, I love it!**

**AN II: I couldn't bare to allow Rusafa to be dead, so he is alive in my fic.**

**Important Message! : I have recieved a few messages about some of the characters being off... well yeah they may be. I am very familiar with the Inuyasha verse, so Kagome is on par but as for the Red River characters they are possibly off. I am still very new to the Red River verse, so please bare with me. The best way to learn is to do and accept criticism.**

* * *

**Last Time: Kagome covered her ears and shrieked. Red face, she stormed out of the room, determined to put a little space between herself and the earnst while King, who was following right behind her.**

* * *

It had been two days since the kiss between Kagome and Ramses. Two days since that incident, two days filled with Kagome sneaking around to stay away from the young Pharaoh only to have it all in vain. He would find her no matter where she was hiding. It was like he was part bloodhound!

Every time that thought crossed her mind; a pang would rip through her chest. She wasn't yet over Inuyasha, nor had she forgotten the harsh words he would use comparing she and Kikyo. He had chosen Kikyo over her, announcing it right in front of everyone; going to hell with her incarnation and ripping her heart out in the process. She just wasn't ready to let another in and Ramses was making it difficult on her.

It was like he was determined to make her love him; she could feel it burn through her, on her, a blaze set on bending her to its will. Everytime she turned around, she was either hearing his name come out of Yuri's mouth or he was there. But that wasn't the worst of it. Whenever she would run into him; there would be a jolt of pure molten fire coursing through her veins and her skin would burn with the same intensity if he touched her. And at the moment it was more pronounced than anything.

It was the end of the wedding of Rusafa and Nefert. Everyone was partaking in refreshments or were dancing. She had been about to make a run for it back to her rooms when Ramses asked her to dance. She was going to deny his request but then everyone was staring at her and there was some whispering behind hands. She lost her nerve to tell him no and allowed him to sweep her away from her cousin.

She wasn't used to his era's style of dancing but she did her best to keep up and not step on his feet. Which not stepping on his feet was hard for her to do. He was deliberately trying to get himself slapped right in front of everyone, whispering naughty things to her. She was sure that she was going to pass out from all of the blood rushing to her face, either from the things he was whispering to her or the glares targetted on her. She could feel them boring into her and it was making her feel very uncomfortable.

Ramses noticed that she was distracted by the glares and that she was uneasy about them. She had taken her attention off of him to look over to see a couple of women glaring and possibly making snide comments behind their hands. Kagome flushed, looking as if she was almost ashamed of herself for dancing with him. He didn't like it. That look on her face marred her beauty and it was almost painful to see. Like it was a look she had worn before over something that she had no control over, much like the situation she was in. It didn't sit well with him.

He was going to change that look. He cast his eyes to the same women she had been staring at before she turned away. They had noticed it and were smiling at him seductively and began to whisper to one another again, keeping their eyes on him. Kagome stiffened suddenly and they stopped dancing. She looked ready to bolt, he couldn't have that.

"I.. I.. need.." she stuttered out and turned her face from him.

He silenced her, placing his forefinger and thumb beneath her chin and turned her to look at him. Her eyes widened when she looked up into his eyes. The same look that was in Kail's when he looked at Yuri was swimming in his heterogeneous eyes, pointing at her. It stunned her and scared her. It wasn't possible, they had just met two days ago, his feelings couldn't be that strong already. Could they?

Maybe! She went to pull away from him, afraid of what may be there, she was still healing from Inuyasha. He wasn't going to have it! He yanked her back to him and smashed his lips to hers. Kagome was initially stunned but fell right into his kiss and arms. Both were too engrossed in each other that they didn't hear squeals of delight come from Yuri and Nefert, they didn't hear the upset gasps of women or the murmur that swept the crowd of more possible wedding plans.

Too early did her senses return to her. Kagome heard the whispering and peeked around, she could see that animosity was on others faces and could hear the snarky comments. Her own thinking of her selfworth had been damaged by Inuyasha's comparing her to Kikyo and even with him not in her life, she still thought he was right. shehad heard from him for so long that she had believed it. Now as she was being kissed and Ramses was not keeping his interest a secret, she still believed that she was not worthy of being loved. That she would not be enough for him and he would turn to another, she had to get away. Let him see that she wasn't worth it and find someone that was worthy of his heart.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest and shoved him away from her. She panted heavily from the kiss and looked at him, dead in the face, her own refelecting the terror she felt inside. Her own belief of unworthiness was seeping from her, anyone could feel it.

He took a step towards her and Kagome twitched. She held up her hand and shook her head at him; she wasn't letting him come any closer to her. She took a quick glance around the room to look for the door. She could see all of the faces. The bride, his sister; Nefert, had an upset look on her face, other dignitaries were astounded at her audacity to reject him in public, random women were stunned and relieved at the same time, but then she saw Yuri. Yuri was looking at her sadly and a bit disappointed.

Kagome closed her eyes and headed for the door. She wasn't going to stay and embarrass her cousin, Nefert, Kail, or Ramses anymore than she already had. She held her head high as she left the room but as soon as she had rounded the corner and was out of sight, she ran all the way back to her rooms.

Ramses watched her go. There was absolute silence in the room but the light sound of footsteps. He knew they were Yuris' and it was affirmed when he felt her small hand squeeze his shoulder. She was upset but he wasn't. He was going to have Kagome if it was the last thing he ever did in his life. He was going to chase her until she surrendered.

"Ramses, I'm sorry." Yuri said to him.

"Don't be. I have to see what is going on in that head of hers. I know now and it will not deter me in the slightest." He explained, "You won't be leaving with her. I'm going to marry her."

His declaration was heard by everyone. An excited squeal left his sister, Yuri was grinning hugely, Kail smiled, everyone else was a mixture of emotions; ranging from good to unwelcomed. He ignored them, their opinions meant about as much as a grain of sand to him.

He turned on his heel and departed from the room, leaving behind many upset women, confused dignitaries, and very happy friends and family. He meant what he had said; Kagome was going to his Queen and he wouldn't stop until she was.

Kagome paced back and forth in her room. She was confused and scared and just overwhelmed. How had things gotten like this? Why now? Why did he have to have feelings for her? She wasn't ready. She had always had suitors but none had held her heart the way Inuyasha had but now Ramses... He was holding her heart in a way that made everyone else, even Inuyasha's hold, seem like childs play, so insignificant. Even though it did, it didn't erase the memories.

How could her heart betray her this way? Was she doomed to always fall so easily for a man? She supposed she was. She had just met Ramses a couple of days before, shared a kiss, and bada-bing bada-boom, she is faling for him. God! She felt like a floozy! Sure she liked him and felt something so nagging and strong, it hurt her to push Ramses away in the ballroom but still she did. She was confused and wanted to sort it all out. She couldn't do it with him standing so close and then the kiss... her brain shut down on her.

Just as Kagome was beginning to give herself a headache, she threw herself down on the bed and buried her face in the covers. She wanted to scream or cry or something to try to quell the emotions swirling around her mind and heart. If there had been anytime that she wanted her mother, now was the time she wanted her more than ever before. She needed to talk to her, get her advice, try to sort out what she was feeling about Ramses, and about burying all she had felt for Inuyasha.

_"Oh, mom."_ she thought and put her head under a pillow.

In minutes she was asleep and peaceful, dreaming of home. So content she didn't note another presence in her room or feel weight settle on her bedside. Subconciously she could feel warmth radiating off of the person and as such she sought out the warmth, rolling right to them and straight into their arms. Sighing contentedly, Kagome snuggled into a muscular chest and relaxed in the embrace of Ramses.

Ramses had waited several long minutes before he followed Kagome. Beyond any doubt he went straight for her rooms. He waited outside of them as he could hear her pacing about in quite a tumultous state. She was obviously distraught but more confused and scared than anything else.

When she had settled down, he took a chance and waited for her to calm and possibly fall asleep. She was less hostile and stubborn in sleep. He must have waited fifteen minutes after all noise ceased coming from her room before he went inside. He peeked around the door first, he wanted to avoid a vase flying at him, and when he saw nothing coming towards him he came fully in.

Ramses looked straight at where Kagome was laying curled up on her bed with her head under her pillow. Slowly he moved to the bedside and carefully adjusted himself on to it. Just he had gotten comfortable, Kagome rolled over to him and right into his arms. He was surprised but that was not going to let it go to his head. He was sure that when she woke she would screaming her head off at him or something of the kind. But until then he would relish his time with her, holding her to him tightly.

* * *

**AN: I know Yuri is off but I have a good reason; other than I am still new to the verse. I want to appeal more to the way that a woman changes when she has children and becomes a wife. I want her to stay the confident and strong woman she is but have a more softer side to her now that she is a mom and wife.**


	3. In the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or Inuyasha.**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048, thanks Angel for introducing me to Red River, I love it!**

**AN 2: Happy Belated Birthday Angel! Hope you like this chapter!**

**AN 3: I have been so busy with school! AGHHH! Is all I can say, the tests have been driving me bonkers.**

* * *

**Last Time: Ramses looked straight at where Kagome was laying curled up on her bed with her head under her pillow. Slowly he moved to the bedside and carefully adjusted himself on to it. Just he had gotten comfortable, Kagome rolled over to him and right into his arms. He was surprised but that was not going to let it go to his head. He was sure that when she woke she would be screaming her head off at him or something of the kind.**

* * *

Groggily, Kagome woke from her slumber. Something wasn't right. She didn't know what it was yet but something was off. Something was different than when she had went to sleep. She peeked her eyes open and scanned the room. It looked the same on the side she was facing. But then she turned over to look at the other side of the room. Her eyes didn't stray any farther than the pillow next to hers.

Her eyes widened to the max. Then she blinked rapidly, thinking that maybe she was really still sleeping but every time she opened her eyes, Ramses was still very much in her bed.

"Why is he in my bed?" she said quietly.

She didn't move about, she didn't want to wake him up. Who knew what would happen then. Better yet what was everyone going to think when they realize Ramses is not in his room but in hers? Hell! They were going to think she was a cheap whore. She would embarrass Yuri and Kail. Time for him to get up and out!

Kagome reached carefully for her pillow; she was going to knock him for a loop. No matter how much she liked him, she was going to teach him that he should ask and think before he does something so... reckless with his reputation as well as her own. He was Pharoah for Kami's sake and she was a priestess, even though he didn't know it. He should be more careful.

She raised the pillow, ready to beat him awake, when he turned in his sleep causing her to freeze before she brought it down. He had turned to facing her, his blonde hair fell lazily across his closed eyes. He was exhaling and inhaling quietly; deep in slumber, unaware of the terrible awakening he had just been spared.

Kagome was looking at him, really looking at him this time. She was observing and noting every detail. It wasn't like she hadn't looked at him before, she had. She would have to be dead not to. But still she was grieving over Inuyasha and now she wasn't. She was free to make a choice for her heart. She looked and studied him carefully. Watching every twitch he made in his sleep, trying not to laugh when he would wrinkle his nose or make a weird face.

Kagome noted everything. He was so handsome. In his sleep he was just so.. so.. so adorable! She liked him better when he was asleep, he wasn't making proposals or kissing her suddenly in a room full of people or bringing her to the scrutiny of every female in the kingdom.

"Kiss." Kagome thought suddenly.

It was wonderful when he kissed her. She felt her whole body turn into liquid fire when he did. The air would be sucked from her lungs but she wouldn't care. Her skin would burn when his hands roamed over it. Her mind would go blank and all she could do was feel what he was doing to her. The shocks rushing through her veins, her whole body becoming a torrent of heat, the crashing of her heart against her ribs, the hot coiling feeling in her lower abdomen as he moved his hands over her, and then the burn in her chest as they kissed until her lungs were straining to keep her breathing.

She looked at his lips, relishing in the memories of them carressing and possessing her own. They were almost magical, their first kiss had ended with her magically knowing his language. So yeah magical would be very appropriate.

Slowly she leaned towards him, all purpose and intent to kiss him. Just as her lips were about to brush his, she stopped. What was she doing? Her reserved and prudish side was kicking in and then her brazen and wanton side was right behind her. She wanted to kiss him, consequences be damned! There would be a few reprecussions, such as he would probably grab her and one thing would lead to another.

She kissed him! Her own desire to won out.

A wonderful dream was suddenly halted. Ramses could feel full lips on his and couldn't help but wonder was it a dream or reality? He hoped it was still his dream, it was going so well. He wanted it to last, he wanted to continue his dream of Kagome in his arms but the warmth on his mouth was waking him.

But just before he opened his eyes recognition sparked. He knew the lips on his; the sweet taste, the lush fullness. He was fully awake then! His arms wrapped around her and jerked her down onto him. She squeaked at his suddeness and was staring at him when he opened his eyes.

"Ramses." she whispered.

It was all reality and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. Before she could say anything else Ramses was kissing her and she was melting right into him. She kissed him back immediately this time. There was no hesitation as there had been the previous night. No pushing away or slapping for that matter. Maybe it really was a dream and he wanted it to be so real that it was all really a lucid dream. He had to be sure.

"Ramses?" she said louder the moment he let go.

It was definately real. Only the real Kagome could be like that; calm and flushed one second and then assertive the next.

"Yes?" he asked.

Kagomes' mind went blank. She had to admit that she loved his voice. More than that she loved his mouth. Well more like the way he used it to kiss her.

"Kiss me again." she said lightly.

He didn't hesitate a second. They melded together, one hand went into her hair and the other to her waist as she had hers flat against his chest.

Kagome was looking for something. Feeling for something, comparing, and realizing. She couldn't fight it, fight him, anymore than she could fight the future coming. At that moment of realization she fell into it all. Let it all absorb her, let him draw her into him. Why had she been holding this off? Why had she even thought about it? It was clear that she was never meant to return to the future, so why did she try? Why did she always try to hide from it?

Her mind had been so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that Ramses had stopped kissing her. He was moving away from her when she noticed.

"Ramses, don't leave." she said softly.

He stopped moving and turned to her. He clearly wanted to know why he should stay.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't keep pushing you away. Only a few days we have known each other and I feel as if I leave I will shatter and never be able to be whole again. I would leave my heart behind if I left." she admitted.

"Then don't leave. Stay here with me." he said to her in a whisper.

"I will. I can't leave, wouldn't be able to if I even wanted." she said back.

"Well, then I can announce to everyone that there will be another wedding." he said and headed out the door.

"Wedding?" she said surprised.

* * *

**AN: So seriously this would have been rather different but with the new posts on here, I had to seriously keep this clean and axe a lemon that was supposed to be here instead of this ending dialogue. :( BTW, this it the end.**


End file.
